What Happened to Us
by Rainbow7233
Summary: When Conner McKnight breaks up with Kira Ford out of the blue she is heartbroken and meets Brandon, who is her shoulder to cry on. Brandon turns out to be an abusive boyfriend and takes her away from everyone. Can she fights for more than her own life and for the family that was stolen from her.


It had been 2 years since that night the night Kira and Conner broke up. Kira had been hurting for months she hadn't spoken to anyone, she ignored the girls as they were constant reminders of Conner and she eventually got depressed. After countless months she built up the courage to go and enter the real world again, she caught up with everyone, she enjoyed being surrounded by her friends even though Conner was there and she knew that all the time she wanted to hold him again she restrained it and then she started seeing a guy she met, who owned the new music store in Reefside. But he seemed like he was hiding something. He showed her love something Conner never had and at first things here going well, but his true colours showed and he was no longer who she thought he was.

**Kira's POV...**

'_I can't believe it has been 2 years already I miss him very much and now I am stuck with an abusive boyfriend with no friends what's a girl to do' _I thought to myself.

I never thought I would end up like this. Brandon seemed nice and sweet; he showered me in gifts and gave me support and love. But after that first year he changed, he started getting very paranoid he kept on ringing me every hour on the hour, I suppose he was scared to loose me at first I thought it was sweet, but then it evolved into something more he made me quit my job and stop see my friends. He became controlling and every time I tried to pull away he just gripped me tighter and it didn't stop there. It got worse he started hitting me, treating me like I wasn't worth anything to him any more I was just a piece of meat for him. At Reefside High, I felt so tough but after Conner broke up with me I lost it all, I was so devastated and I couldn't handle it, and I walked into Brandon's little trap and it was all Conner's fault. But I still loved him even now. I cannot even bring myself to break up with Brandon encase he does what he done last time

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Kira you're killing me here" complaining Brandon _

"_Why am I killing you Brandon?" I replied questioning why I was still here._

"_You look hot as ever and you won't have make out with me" Brandon answered uncaringly, he no longer wanted me I was no longer the girl her loved it was just my body he loved. _

"_I don't want to Brandon!" I argued trying to turn my back on him. _

"_I don't care what you want! I want sex!" Brandon said in an angry tone _

"_Brandon you're scaring me" I whispered in a worried tone he was moving closer to me making me more scared. then all of a sudden Brandon punch me in the face then started kicking me in the ribs until I was out cold I wasn't out for too long I started waking up as he carried me up the stairs. He flung me down on our bed and I was far too weak to move and I had a rough idea of what he was going to do next and I was so scared. He got some of his ties he put one in my mouth then he tied my hands to the headboard I tried to scream but he smiled at my screams, he was enjoying my fear. Then Brandon started pulling down my trousers and then my knickers. I was so scared now the beads of sweat dripping of my forehead with the tossing and turning I could do trying to kick him away from me, but I was in so much pain, he had definitely broken some of my ribs. Then he started to take off his trousers then his boxers, he was going to do this, then he put on the protection, I squirmed and he came over and punched me causing me to once again scream and cry in agony, he smiled my pain caused him joy, what was wrong with him. Then he did the unforgivable, he forced himself on me. It was now forever branded on me, I had lost my dignity and my self-confidence everything that could have been me was gone._

_After he was finished he threatened me, he whispered in my ear while I was still tied up. _

_"If you tell anyone about this I will beat the crap out of you then I will cut you up into tiny pieces and feed you to dogs then I will go kill your father then your pathetic friends you call friends". _

_At this point I was not sure what do after he untied me he left me and I just burst in to tears. I couldn't stand the dirty feeling growing inside of me the feeling of impurity. I had lost Conner unwillingly. Now the sweet Brandon which was a distance memory and now I was losing myself, and there was no longer anybody to help me I was alone. _

_**End of Kira's flashback**_

I wiped away the tears of the flashback. I was sitting on the bed where it happened and it had happened many times before and I assumed many times after.

Then all of a sudden while I was still in my thoughts he came through the door went straight up the stairs and he threw his dirty washing down in front of me "wash that or else" I had no other choice other than to do as I was told, he enjoyed the shaking of my body as I trembled in fear, the tears dribbling of my chin and the bruises and cuts he place on me. I picked up the clothes and noticed the ruby red lipstick on his shirt collar he was cheating on me. '_Yes this is my ticket to get away from him he might leave me for her'_ I thought to myself, I could finally be free of him and he could devour another girl and I could finally go to the cops.

That night Brandon went out drinking with his friends; I had never met any of his friends because I was just meat to him not worthy of anything. I grabbed my hidden laptop that Brandon didn't know I had, this was the only thing I had now. I went onto hook-up; I found my homepage, took deep breaths and looked over the new comments all the girls praying I'm safe.

_BlueTricera posted: __**miss you loads Kira I hate Brandon and just be safe xxx**_

_WhiteFalcon posted: __**miss you Kira, take good care of yourself. **_

_Hayley456 Posted: __**miss ya lots Kira and your Rocking tunes xx **_

_PinkCrane Posted:__** miss you loadssssssssssssssssssss Kira, We need to see you again! Where the hell are you because I'm coming to break you out of their.**_

_WhiteDrago: Posted: __**miss you billions Kira! And the music you used to make!**_

_RedTyrannoPosted: __**I want you back I was stupid to dump you, yet a some Brandon guy came up to me that he was your boyfriend and the love of your life. Kira I still love you! Come back to me!**_

After I had read Conner's post, he still loved me, still wanted me, and needed me. I had a reason to leave now and I had access to get help, I was scared physically and mentally and there was only one way to heal them. Conner.

_YellowPtera Posted: __**Help ME! Please I need out of here I've had enough!**_

I logged of and closed down the Laptop knowing Brandon would be home drunk any minute now. I felt hungry so hungry it wasn't fair that I was treated like this it wasn't fair that I was taken away from those I loved. I entered the kitchen and got something to eat, I needed it.

I move stuff around in the cupboard and found a box. I was tempted to pick up and fiddle with the box but then I heard a car came in the drive way so I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and slinked into my pjama's and I pretended to sleep because he was drunk and he's nasty, rude, violent and bitter when he's drunk. The last time he was drunk he broke my arm and gave me several bruises on the stomach, all because I didn't fold the clothes right. I lay in the bed and heard him fumble his way around the house, breaking things so I had something to do tomorrow. He would call it doing me a favour. A few tears ran across my face and I listened him walking up the stairs he was about to again, he was laughing, a taunting laugh.

"Conner" I mumbled and huddled into the sheets as he stormed in. starting the process by tying me up again. He laughed at my tears was Brandon Gillard like Conner had said. Would any of the my friends respond to my call for help and would I get out in time, because my slight retaliation could cause me my death soon, he wasn't going to take it much longer. But what interested me the most was that box.


End file.
